


Do You Feel What I Feel (5 Days of Holiday Grams)

by lefticurse



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefticurse/pseuds/lefticurse
Summary: In which William gets holiday grams from a mysterious stranger, Gabe is apparently never in his classroom, and Brendon is constantly screaming. Also, they're all teachers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> festive fic like a week late lol oop

 

**December 14:**

“And don’t forget to buy your holiday grams for a dollar in the quad!” The PA screeches and clicks off.

“Okay. Now that _that’s_ over,” William says loudly, clapping his hands together. “Pass up your essays!” There’s a rustle of papers as the class obediently get out their papers and pass them toward him. He walks around and gathers them.

“So, Hamlet. I - “

“Mr. Beckett?” Lizzie, at the front of the room, raises her hand. William kind of wants to tell her that saying his name negates the purpose of raising her hand, but he just smiles.

“Yeah?”

“Mr. Saporta is at the window.” Sure enough, William turns around and sees Gabe, peering into the classroom, cupping around his eyes to see in better. William rolls his eyes, but feels his heart speed up as he jogs quickly to the door.

“Hold on a sec, guys.” William tells his class, then opens the door to greet Gabe. “Very unprofessional,” William fondly shakes his head.

“I didn’t want to disrupt your class.” Gabe insists.

“Well, you _did_.” 

“Oops. Well, I have holiday grams!” Gabe says, cheerfully, holding up a bulky, plastic bag. William takes it from him.

“Thanks.” He says, and Gabe grins.

“You’re welcome, Bill. I’ll let you get back to it.” He says, before bounding away. William can feel himself smiling wistfully after him, but turns back to the class.

“Right. So when I call your name, just come up and take your gram.” William says to his class, shutting the door softly. “Lisa?”

 

“So, B, how’s the wedding planning going?” William asks Brendon in the teacher’s lounge.

“Good, great!” Brendon replies, beaming at him. “Ryan has been kinda busy lately, with finals and everything, and I’ve been kinda busy with the whole holiday grams thing, so we haven’t been able to get much done, but God,” Brendon sighs happily. “It’s been really good, you know?” William thinks he does, even though Brendon usually makes no sense at all.

Ryan walks in then, and Brendon jumps up in excitement and gestures over frantically even though it is clear that Ryan saw him immediately.

“Ry!”

“Hey.” Ryan says, kissing Brendon on the cheek.

“Hi.” William greets.

“Hey, Bill.” Ryan replies, sitting next to Brendon.

“Anyway,” Brendon starts, sitting and settling down. “What about you? Any suitors?” William shakes his head.

“Really? Oh, right. You have a crush on Gabe.”

“I don’t have a crush on Gabe.” William protests.

“Oh?” Brendon asks, then presses his finger to his ear like he’s listening to an ear piece. “Wow. This just in,” He pauses dramatically, like an asshole. “You’re completely full of shit.” William sighs.

“You’re not funny.” William tells him. Ryan glares up at him and snakes an arm around Brendon’s waist.

“Don't listen to him, B. I thought it was a really good one.”

“Thanks, Ry.” Brendon giggles.

“You guys suck.” William complains.

“You’re just jealous because you have a crush on Gabe.” Brendon points out, and William  groans.

“I don’t - “

“Yeah, you do.” Ryan interrupts.

“So what if I do?” William says, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. “It’s not like he’ll ever like me back!”

Brendon and Ryan are quiet for once in their lives.

Brendon looks sympathetic, but Ryan just looks tired and annoyed.

Which is how he always looks, but whatever. 

“William? Do you think that maybe you can be completely stupid and oblivious?” Brendon asks gently, like William is a child.

“No.” William scowls.

“Oh,” Brendon shrugs. “Well, I do.”

“Do what?” Gabe asks, pulling up a chair next to William. Their arms touch.

“Think you need to stop eating all the candy from the holiday grams. Like seriously, Gabe. We’re not making any money with you depleting our funds like that.”

“Oh, so that’s what the holiday grams are about? _Money_? Not about spreading love and joy and holiday cheer? You capitalist pig!” Gabe accuses.

“Shut up, Gabe.” Brendon says.

“Yeah, Gabe.” Ryan sneers. “You’re not a capitalist pig, babe.” Ryan tells Brendon, and Brendon blushes.

William sighs and steals one of Brendon’s carrots.

 

**December 15 (Day 1):**

Gabe comes again to deliver holiday grams as usual and makes a huge ruckus as usual.

William can feel himself like Gabe a little more, as usual.

But when he reaches in to grab a gram, it’s addressed to _Bilvy Beckz_ ♥︎.

“Oh.” William says to the class. “Um, this is for. Uh. Never mind.” William says, because he is the master of secrecy. He shoves it in his pocket and quickly moves on before any of the kids can ask him about it like the nosy fucks they are. He fingers the lollipop in his pocket and resolves to read it later.

 

“William has a secret admirer!” Brendon shouts. William cringes.

“Please stop.” William begs. Brendon sits down with a groan.

“But it’s so exciting!”

“It’s probably one of my kids pulling a prank on me.” William tells him.

“Do you recognize the handwriting?”

“No, but. Y’know. Maybe they got one of their rascal friends to write it for them. I don’t know.” Brendon pauses, thinking.

“Okay, show me the note.” William pulls the note out of his pocket and hands it to Brendon, whose eyes run over the page. “Hi.” Brendon reads aloud. He squeals. “This is so fucking cute!”

“You only read one word.” William points out, but Brendon waves his hand in Bill’s face.

“Still cute.” He says, then continues reading. “William, I know this is kinda weird, but I like you a lot?” Brendon squeals again.

“I’m not going to let you read it anymore if you keep making that noise.” William threatens, and Brendon nods professionally before continuing. 

“And you’re great, which is why I wanted to do something, but big gestures aren’t really my thing.” Brendon giggles like an idiot. “Aw, he’s cute! He’s admitting his weaknesses!”

“Right.” William says tiredly. Brendon continues reading.

“I hope you like it, anyway. ” Brendon finishes. “He’s _adorable_!”

“You don’t even know who it is! It could be one of my kids, or something.”

“I don’t think it is,” Brendon tells him, before Gabe comes up to their table.  
“What’s going on?” He asks.

“William has a secret admirer!” Brendon shouts again, and William glares at him.

“Really?” Gabe says, raising an eyebrow. “Do you know who it is?”

“No, idiot.” Brendon says. “It’s a _secret_ admirer.”

“Right.” Gabe answers.

“Although,” Brendon says, his eyes twinkling. “ _I_ happen to have an inkling as to who it may be.”

“What?” Gabe says.

“Who?” William asks.

“I’m not telling!” He says, winking like an idiot. “The guy wants to keep it a secret. I’ll let him.”

“But - “ William tries to argue, but then Ryan walks in and all hope is lost. Brendon jumps up.

“Ryan!” He calls. Ryan walks over, and Brendon peppers him with kisses.

“I saw you.” Ryan says in monotone, but he’s smiling. “How’s my favorite math teacher been?”

“Good!” Brendon says. “Better, now.”

“You guys are gross.” Gabe says. “Tone it down a little. _Think of the children!_ ” 

“We’re in a teacher’s lounge.” Ryan counters without taking his eyes off Brendon.

“Okay, but what about this: fuck you.”

“ _Think of the children!_ ” Ryan mocks, and Brendon giggles, pressing his nose to Ryan’s neck.

William takes a second to look at Gabe’s perfect, smiling face before looking away.

 

**December 16 (Day 2):**

“Hey!” Gabe says, bursting through the door. William finds Gabe’s tactics to _not_ disrupt his class quite interesting.

“Hi, Mr. Saporta!” Some kids shout, and Gabe waves enthusiastically.

“I have holiday grams again!” He declares, loudly.

“Thanks, _Mr. Saporta_.” William says, and Gabe grins at him. William does not feel tingly all over.

“Well, I’m off!” Gabe announces, dropping the bag of grams on William’s desk. He skips out the door.

“Um.” William says, before picking out a gram from the bag.

It’s addressed to _Billiam Beckerzz_ and William pauses for a second, taking note of the CD taped to the back and letting himself smile like an idiot to himself before dropping it on his desk and moving on.

 

_To: Billiam Beckerzz_

_From: Your BAE (as the kids say)_

_Hi. In the words of the famed Carly Rae Jepsen, I really, really, really, really, really, really like you. And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

_Just kidding. You can’t answer that if you don’t know my identity._

_I_ do _really like you though. A lot. All six ‘really’s’ worth._

 

“He made you a mixtape? _And_ he quoted Carly Rae Jepson at you?” Sisky shrieks, hours later, at some bar. “Bill. William. You need to _marry_ this person.”

“Shut up, Sisky.” William says, taking a sip from his drink.

“No!” Sisky shouts. “I’m serious!” William sips his drink, but it does nothing to help his headache.

“Bill!” A voice then says, right in William’s ear, and William spins around.

“Gabe?” William asks, surprised.

“Obviously.” Gabe responds, and he looks so _happy_ that it makes William’s heart hurt a little. Until Gabe looks past William to Sisky and his smile falters slightly. “Uh.”

“Sisky. Um, that’s Sisky.” William introduces, gesturing vaguely. “Sisky, this is Gabe.”

“Oh, so _you’re_ Gabe.” Sisky says with a smug smile and a nod. William wants to die.

“Uh, yeah. Hi.” Gabe says, looking a little freaked out. Seriously, William wants to _die_.

“Sisky, you’re drunk.” William says pointedly, even though this is Sisky’s first drink of the night and he seems fine. “Just sit down and be quiet before you hurt yourself.”

“I am sitting.” Sisky protests. William ignores him and turns to Gabe.

“Don’t listen to him. He doesn’t know what he’s saying. He’s pretty much wasted.” William informs Gabe and Gabe nods distractedly.

“Um, so. Is he your, you know?”

“What?” William asks. He wonders if the muted noises of the shitty local bar band are what’s making Gabe sound cutely incoherent or if Gabe’s drunk too.

“Is he like, your boyfriend or something?” William chokes on his drink a little.

“ _Sisky_?” He asks. “God, fuck. No.” William says.

“Oh.” Gabe says, smiling a little. “Just wondering, you know.”

“Right.” William isn’t really sure what to say. He’s wondering if there’s some poetic or nice way to ask Gabe to make out with him when Gabe speaks again.

“Did you hear what happened with Spencer?” William perks up.

“What? No. Tell me.” William pauses for a second. “Also, don’t gossip. Gossiping is bad.” Gabe laughs.

“Duly noted. Anyway, so Spencer was helping Patrick with music club, right?”

“You mean _band_?”

“Don’t interrupt.” Gabe says teasingly, wagging a finger in William’s face. He pokes William’s nose.

“Okay, okay.” William answers, forcing himself to swat Gabe’s hand away, but he can feel his face heat up.

“Right, so he was helping percussion because apparently, according to Patrick, the kids this year are, in his words, ‘less than ideal.’ Which is Patrick’s way of saying that they suck. And Jon was there with Yearbook, taking pictures and shit, right? And Patrick introduced them. This was like, a week ago. And some shit happened, I don’t know. I think there was probably some facial hair complementing?”

“Really?” William laughs. “Who told you that?”

“No one, but I mean, _look at them_. Doesn’t that seem like something they’d do?”

“Not particularly, no.” William answers, still smiling.

“Well, whatever. Who gives a shit about the details?”

“I do.”

“Yeah, well. You’re an English teacher.”

“You’re a _history_ teacher _.”_

“I teach _gov_.”

“Same difference.”

“You sound so pretentiously dismissive when you say that, Bill.” Gabe informs him, being the helpful guy he is. “Well, you always sound pretentious.”  
“Hey!” William protests.

“I mean, I swear to fucking God. You and Ross could have pretentious-offs or some shit.”

“No, we couldn’t! Well we could, but he’d lose. I mean, I’d lose. Yeah, I’d lose.” 

“Well - “

“Gabe?” A guy says, walking toward him. “What’s taking you so long?”

“I was just talking to my good friend, Bill Beckett.” Gabe tells him, but the guy is too busy staring unabashedly at Sisky. Sisky blushes and hides behind William. William rolls his eyes.

“This is Mike, by the way, guys.”

“Hey, Mike.” William greets easily, and Mike waves slowly without taking his eyes off Sisky.

“This is _William_.” Gabe says, stressing William’s name in a weird way. It’s enough to snap Mike out of his trance to look at William. He smiles.

“William, huh?” He asks, lightly nudging Gabe. Gabe pushes him off.

“Um, yeah. That’s Sisky.” William says.

“Sisky, huh?” Mike says again, in a completely different tone.

“Okay, Mike. Let’s go.” Gabe says, pulling him away back to their booth. Gabe turns back around briefly to shoot William a quick grin, and William pretends it’s the alcohol that makes his heart beat faster. Sisky brushes Mike’s gaze off and grins at Bill.

“So, that’s Gabe?”

“Shut up.” William says automatically.

“You have it _really_ bad, don’t you?”

“Shut up.” William repeats.

“If it makes you feel better, I’m pretty sure he feels the same way.”

William pretends not to hear that. 

 

**December 19 (Day 3):**

_To: William Shakespeare (Jk William Beckett)_

_From: Your Romeo (but not completely stupid and weird and gross)_

_Can I compare thee to a summer’s day?_

_I’m just going to take that as a yes._

_You’re way better. I mean, in the summer, the sun gets in my eyes. And you don’t make me dehydrated and you smell really good._

_Summer is way too overrated for a season with no you._

 

“There’s a mistletoe.” William observes in the lounge. Ryan snorts.

“Yeah, no shit. Listen, if anyone even so much as _tries_ to kiss Bren, I will - “

“ _No one,_ and I mean, _absolutely no one_ will try to kiss Brendon, Ry. No one. No one will even think about it. No one will even think about thinking about it.”

“Okay, dick. I was just worried, okay?” Ryan huffs.

“Aww!” Brendon coos, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “But what about Ry? What if someone - “

“Oh my god.” William says. “ _No one_ , and I mean, _absolutely no one_ \- “

“Okay, okay, we get it.” Brendon says. “You should use it to your advantage.” Brendon advises. William can tell he’s trying to sound like an old sage or philosopher or something. “Speaking of…” Brendon mutters as Gabe walks up.

“Hey, Bill!” Gabe exclaims, sitting next to him. “And Ryan and Brendon. What’s up?”

“Nothing, really. There’s a mistletoe.” William says.

“Yeah?” Gabe looks at it. “Interesting.” He says, a gleam in his eye. It disappears as soon  as Gabe spies something else that catches his interest.

“What’s that?” Gabe asks, pointing to the small book in William’s hands that William had almost forgotten about.

“It’s a book of poetry.” William tells him, biting his lip so he doesn’t smile. He found it carefully taped to the back of his gram that morning, and he’s not sure _how_ the guy did that without the whole thing ripping from the weight, but he’s impressed. And he feels fluttery whenever he thinks about it. “I got it with a gram.”

“Do you, uh, like it?” William blinks up at Gabe.

“Um, yeah. I love it. It’s really sweet.”

“That’s good.” Gabe says, then nudges him on the shoulder.

William may feel a little fluttery thinking about the guy who’s sending him grams, but that doesn’t even begin to compare to how he feels when Gabe does things like _that_.

“You figured out who the guy is yet?”

“No.” William replies. “I have absolutely no idea, but I really wish he’d tell me.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, I’m _so_ curious.” William sighs.

“Maybe he will.” Gabe gives this thought a respectable millisecond before changing the subject.

“So,” He says. “You doing anything over break?”

“Not really.” William replies. “Why?”

“Just wondering. You’re not visiting family or anything?”

“Probably not. My parents don’t really care about Christmas, so…” William trails off and shrugs. “What about you?”

“You know, the usual.” William frowns, because that does not answer his question at all.

“Ryan and I are going on a trip to New York.” Brendon chimes in, despite the fact that literally no one asked him.

“That’s cool.” Gabe says. “I’m from there.”

“We know that, Gabe.” Brendon tells him. Gabe doesn’t respond and instead lets Brendon ramble about his upcoming trip with Ryan. Gabe’s foot nudges William’s under the table and William does what he thinks is a good job of pretending not to notice.

 

**December 20 (Day 4):**

_To: Billbert Einstein_

_From: Someone who might be an idiot_

_How you can’t figure out who I am is a real PUZZLE. And it’s also a PUZZLE how I can like someone this much without them being able to tell._

_I’m sorry. I kind of ran out of ideas? I never claimed to be creative._

_I know you love these things though. Have fun._

 

William turns the small box of puzzle pieces in his hands and smiles.

 

It’s after William’s last period of the day (and the semester), and William is standing by the counter, drinking coffee.

“Hey, William!” Gabe says, suddenly appearing next to him. William quickly puts down his coffee cup, knowing that holding hot liquid near Gabe is never a good idea.

Sure enough, Gabe nudges him almost roughly.

“Why are you doing that?” William wonders, but he pretty much lets Gabe do whatever he wants. Gabe keeps moving him. With his body. “What are you - “

“Just getting comfortable.” Gabe answers quickly. He then stops. “Okay, comfortable.”

“You physically moved me away from my coffee.” William informs him.

“Oh hey, is that a quarter?” Gabe says, going over to where he sees the shiny piece of metal. William follows him, forgetting about his coffee.

“Why are you - “ William tries to ask, but Gabe cuts him off by kissing him suddenly.William almost falls off-balance, but Gabe catches him.

“Uh,” William says, and Gabe points up.

“Sorry, man. Mistletoe.” Gabe picks up the shiny thing he spotted earlier. “Also, it wasn’t a quarter. It was a piece of a yogurt lid.”

“Oh.” William’s not sure how he forgot about the mistletoe, but he feels a lump in his throat. “I have to go.” William pushes past him, quickly. He gets the hell out of there and rushes to his car.

“Hey Bill!” Gabe calls, running after him. William stops for him, even though his mind is still racing. When Gabe reaches William, he takes a good thirty seconds to catch his breath. William finds it endearing how out of shape Gabe seems to be.

“I’m sorry,” Gabe says, once his respiratory system seems to be running again. “if that was, you know. Bad or uncomfortable or crossing a line or something. I didn’t - “

“It’s okay, Gabe. It’s completely fine.” William assures him, fumbling with his keys.

“Oh. Really?”

“Yeah, Gabe. Don’t worry about it. But I have to - “

“Right. Well, have a good break.” Gabe says.

“Thanks, Gabe. You, too. And I’m sorry about the yogurt lid.”

“Yeah, well. It happens.” He stops. “Um, William?” Gabe is staring at his shoes and sounds timid for once in his life.

“Yeah?” Gabe doesn’t say anything for a bit (which is unusual) but then he just looks back up with his usual grin.

“Never mind, Guillermo!” Gabe says then, sounding happy, but it sounds a little bit forced. William frowns and puts his hand on Gabe’s shoulder.

“Gabe - “

“Bye! Text me or something, okay?” Gabe then proceeds to run away, and William’s arm falls limply at his side.

William doesn’t do anything but watch Gabe leave, frowning in his general direction. He unlocks his car and drives home, resolving to ask Gabe about it later.

 

**December 25 (Day 5):**

It’s Christmas morning,  and the doorbell rings.

William goes to the door in his bright red pajama pants (he needs to show his festivity somehow) and opens it, expecting to find the UPS guy or something.

Instead, he finds a very cold Gabe by the door.

“Hi, Bill.” Gabe says into his scarf.

“Um, hey.” William says, his heart beating around like the piece of shit that it is.

“Merry Christmas.” Gabe says, handing William a small gift bag.

William wants to die right there or at least kiss Gabe’s beautiful, numb face. 

 _That’s an appropriate reaction_ , William thinks.

“You don’t celebrate Christmas.” He says dumbly.

“Yeah, but.” Gabe pauses to shove his hands in his pockets and look down. “ _You_ do.”

“Oh.” William says, then attempts to hide his face by looking into the bag. 

He pulls out a red lollipop attached to a card, with a red chocolate heart taped to the back, filled in with now-familiar handwriting. William’s eyes scan over the card.

 

_To: William Beckett (The Personage of my Affection)_

_From: Gabe (Saporta)_

_I know I said big gestures weren’t really my thing. They’re still not, and this isn’t really big at all, but I’m trying. And I’m not poetic, and I’m pretty bad with words, but I hope it’s okay. And this whole thing is kind of juvenile and stupid and I was going to pretend I had nothing to do with it, but you said you really wanted to know who your ‘secret admirer’ was. And I really want to make you happy, so. Here I am, I guess. Merry Christmas._

 

William looks up at Gabe, eyes wide, and Gabe nervously starts to speak.

“I, um, know you don’t like the red ones, but we were all out of candy canes and all the green lollipops that were left were kinda crushed, so I bought the chocolate too, and - “

Gabe is cut off when William jumps on him and wraps his arms around Gabe’s neck and kisses him.

“Oh.” Gabe says, and William can feel him smile.

“It was you?” William asks when he disentangles himself from Gabe.

“Yeah.” Gabe smiles. “I’m sorry if some of them were weird, or - “ William kisses him again.

“Don’t you fucking apologize, Saporta.” William says mock-threateningly. “Don’t you fucking _dare_.”

“Okay.” Gabe says, and William grabs his hand.

“Come in?” He asks, and Gabe follows him in, and William feels like he is glowing inside.

“Okay.” Gabe answers.

“Good.” William says, closing the door behind Gabe, who respectfully kicks off his shoes by the door. He pulls Gabe towards him for another kiss. “God.” He says. “I like you so much.” Gabe pulls away and looks down, the tip of his ears red.

“I like you so much too.” He responds with a smile.

 

* * *

  

“Holiday grams! Holiday grams!” Brendon screams, jumping in his chair. He leans on the   table. “It’s Holiday gram season again! Buy them here!”

“Brendon, please.” William pleads, massaging his temples. “Please shut up.”

“Why are _you_ complaining?” Brendon asks. “Holiday grams got you your boyfriend last year!”

“I’m not complaining about the grams.” William explains. “I’m complaining because you are screaming at the top of your lungs.”

“Oh.” Brendon falters for a second before beaming. “Well, screaming at the top of my lungs is just a fundamental part of my being, so. You should be used to it by now.”

“You’re right,” William concedes. 

“Anyway, I’m glad you’re helping me this year.” Brendon says, pouting. “Gabe left me.” 

“I know.” William says, eyes glinting. “I told him to.”

“Why would you do that?” Brendon wails.

“So I could take his place.”

“Oh.” Brendon says, frowning. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing.” William says, grabbing one of the cards, stacked neatly in a pile. “Nothing at all.”

 

“William Eugene Beckett!” William hears later, in the teacher’s lounge, and he laughs and turns around just in time for Gabe to barrel into him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What do you mean?” William asks, fighting to keep a straight face.

“This!” Gabe says, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and shaking it around erratically.

“What is this strange paper?” William asks. Gabe sighs and brings it closer to his face to read it.

“To: Gabey Baby,” he reads aloud.

“An interesting nickname.” William muses.

“From: Someone who is in love with you. Winky face. Winky face? Really, Bill?”

“Wow, looks like I have competition.”

“Bill!”

“I don’t understand what you are accusing me of.” Gabe groans and continues to read.

“I love you a lot. I think you’re incredible, if not slightly stupid. I can’t believe you called me stupid.”

“ _Slightly_ stupid.” William corrects. “And I don’t know why you’re just jumping to conclusions - ”

“I’m really glad that we met, you know? I think we’re a good match. You make me happy, and I like to think I make you happy too.” Gabe says. “Sometimes you can be a lot.” Gabe’s face turns a little red before he exclaims, “How _dare_ you?”

“What?” William asks innocently.

“And I’m in love with you. And big gestures aren’t really my thing, and this isn’t really big at all, but. I hope that’s okay.” Gabe finishes. He’s quiet for a moment before saying, his voice wavering only a little, “I can’t believe you stole my own words, only to throw them back in my face!”

“Hm. Not sure what words you are referring to.” William says monotonously, but a small smile appears on his face.

“So?” Gabe asks, hand on his hip. He moves a little closer to Bill.

“So what?”

“So, what is the meaning of this?” Gabe asks.

“Well, it looks like you’ve got a secret admirer, for starters.”

“William, I swear to fucking - ”

“Shut up and eat your candy.” William tells him, and Gabe groans dramatically but complies.

“Skittles? I didn’t even know we had skittles. We never have skittles.”

“Uh huh.” William replies, as Gabe opens the bag of Skittles stapled to the card. He shoves a finger inside to grab some candy when his expression abruptly changes.

He looks at William, eyes wide, as he pulls out a key that was buried in the candy.

“What?” He asks.

“Will you move in with me?” William asks. “Maybe?”

“Oh, well,” Gabe starts. “I don’t even know who gave me this key. Who knows, I might have another offer!” He says teasingly.

“Shut up.” William says, shoving him lightly. Gabe laughs before he kisses William.

“Of course I will.” Gabe says, and William breathes a sigh of relief.

“Good.” William says. He grabs Gabe’s hand.

“Of course I Will-iam.” Gabe says, and William sighs.

“That was a cute moment, and you ruined it.” William tells him, poking his side, and Gabe giggles and squirms away a little.

William wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't ship mike/sisky I'm sry my friend (@puptownfunk) made me include that she thought it was funny for some reason


End file.
